Pups and the Lavender: Part 3
"You see anything, Skye?" Ryder asked. "No." Skye whimpered. "What about you, Amy?" "No, not yet. But wherever he is, I hope he's okay." the fox started to whine. "Me too, Amy. Me too." Then the truck came to a stop. "*yawns*I guess we're here in Adventure Bay." Zuma said. Lavender climbed out of the truck, and glanced at Zuma, staring at the town. "Wow! It's so big! And there is a lot of people here, too. Friendly people." Lavender said. "Wait, is that?" Zuma saw a helicopter-and not just any copter-It was Skye's copter! "It is!" Lavender heard a police truck and an ATV. "Who's that?" Lavender asked. "That's the PAW Patwol! Well, part of the PAW Patwol." Zuma replied. "Where's the rest?" "Pwobably at the lookout. C'mon!" Zuma ran towards the pups and Ryder. "*gasp* I see him! And another pup!" Skye said. "Wyder!" Zuma said. "Zuma! I'm so glad your okay! Who's this?" Ryder asked. "This is my fwiend, Lavender." Lavender walked shyly towards Ryder. "Hi." she said. "Do you have any food? I'm starving!" Lavender's stomach growled loudly to let them know. "Yep! I'll be right back." Ryder went to the Lookout to go get some pup food. Meanwhile, the pups were talking to their new friend. "So are you from around here?" Skye asked. "No. I'm from Hollywood." Lavender replied, while eating the pup food. "Hey! You want to play a game?" Marshall asked. "Sure!" Lavender said. So the pups went to the pup park. Marshall and Lavender just got through playing Tug of War. "Wow! You are really good at Tug of War!" Marshall said. "Heh, thanks! You're not too bad yourself. But I'm better!" Lavender teased. "Oh yeah?" Marshall challenged, he and Lavender grabbing the ends of the rope. "Oh, Lavender!" yelled a familiar voice. "Cynthia?" Lavender quickly lifted head up. "Who are all these mutts you are with?" "Stop calling them mutts! You wouldn't want anyone calling you a mutt, now would you?" Lavender growled. "No, but it will never happen. Mutt!" Lavender started to jump at Cynthia, but Skye and Zuma held her back. "Yeah, let your mutt friends hold you back. Why? You scared to fight back? What will happen if I do this?" Then she walked up to Chase and kicked him in the muzzle. "S-stop! Leave him alone!" Lavender barked. "Whoops!" Cynthia pushed Zuma on the ground. "Ow!" Zuma said. This got Lavender pretty upset. She felt a growl come up her throat. "You know what Cynthia? You are the most spoiled, good-for-nothing, mean, disgusting, ignorant brat I have ever grown up with! Always nagging and teasing at people." "And?" "And? I know good darn well you did not just say "and" in my face! You better take that what you call a mouth some place else!" "Hey, you better watch your mouth. Your the one who got Dave in prison!" "Like I care! And you want to know something else? I have gathered enough evidence to prove that you're nothing but a stuck-up, bossy, jealous, wanna be! And I would say something else, but I can't use that kind of language. Now do us a big favor and get out of here!" Cynthia's eyes where getting misty, but she fought back a tear. "Fine. But thanks to you, I have nowhere to stay!" "Well, I'm sorry but, I kind of want to laugh because that's what you deserve!" Then Cynthia snickered and ran away. Lavender all of a sudden felt shame swim throughout her body. Then she started to cry. "Aww. Why are you crying?" Amy asked with concern. "Well, after that, I thought you guys might be afraid of me and think I'm mean. It's just that, I am protective over you guys and Ryder. I don't want to hurt you." "We know you won't hurt us or Ryder." Rocky said. "Really?" "Of course! You're a good pup!" Ryder said, walking over to the pups. "You think I'm a good pup? Thank you!" Lavender jumped into Ryder's arms and licked him, and all the pups joined in.